Episode 804: Dark Sage
Doc Baker hires a university-trained doctor named Caleb Ledoux. However, Dr. Ledoux is black and – with the exception of the Ingalls – finds very little work because of his skin color. Even Doc Baker is prejudiced and gives his new assistant menial tasks. Later, when Doc Baker is unavailable for a call, Dr. Ledoux is called on to save a pregnant mother having complications during childbirth. He saves her life by performing an emergency cesarean section, and Doc Baker realizes the doctor had training he does not possess. An angry Dr. Ledoux threatens to leave, but only upon Doc Baker's impassioned plea does he decide to stay. The residents of Walnut Grove decide to welcome Dr. Ledoux. Cast * Melissa Gilbert: Laura Ingalls Wilder * Karen Grassle: Caroline Ingalls * Missy Francis: Cassandra Ingalls * Jason Bateman: James Ingalls Quotes :Harriet (hearing of the new doctor's arrival from New Orleans): Ledoux? Oh-h-h! It will be so nice to have someone to parlais vous francaise with! ---- :Mr. Sherman (to Dr. Ledoux): I don't need the likes of you to tell me how to care for my wife. :Mrs. Sherman: Nathan, the man did us a favor bringing up the medicine. :Mr. Sherman: Well, this colored man's got no business giving me advice. :Mrs. Sherman: Nathan, he's a doctor. :Mr. Sherman: I know what he is. (to Dr. Ledoux) Tell me something. I heard it took you 17 years to become a doctor. If you're so smart, how come it took you so long? :Dr. Ledoux: Well, I wanted to be twice as good, so it took me twice as long. :Mr. Sherman: It really gets under my skin when I think of how many good men like my brother died fighting the war, just so the likes of you could go to school. :Mrs. Sherman: Nathan, please! :Mr. Sherman: I'm just saying what folks in town are thinking. :Dr. Ledoux: Mr. Sherman, I'm very well aware of how many good men died in that war. 646,392 good men to be exact! ---- :Nathan (to Dr. Ledoux): What are you doing here? :Dr. Ledoux: I thought maybe I could help. :Nathan: We don't need your help. Caroline will do just fine. (leads Caroline into the room where Jenny is in labor and closes the door. Jenny screams and Caroline comes back out) :Caroline: Doctor, I just checked Jenny. She isn't doing well at all. You better come in. :Nathan: No! He's not to touch her. :Charles: Nathan, he's willing to help Jenny... :Nathan: No nigger's gonna touch my wife! :Charles: You listen to me. Your hatred's gonna cost that baby's life, maybe even Jenny's. My God, he's a doctor... :Nathan: I said no! (Charles punches him in the face and he falls to the ground) All right, Doc, go on in. ---- :Nathan: How's Jenny? :Doc Baker: Jenny's fine. Dr. Ledoux's putting a dressing on the incision. :Nathan: The incision? :Doc Baker: He had to take the baby. Otherwise, they both might have died. You can thank God that it was Dr. Ledoux. He's a fine surgeon. :Dr. Ledoux (coming out): She's not to be moved. I don't want the incision to re-open. :Nathan: Doctor? I guess I should say thank you. :Dr. Ledoux: Don't you thank me, Mr. Sherman. You thank Charles Ingalls because if he hadn't been here, you surely would have let them die! Come on, Mattie, let's go home. :Charles: You want a ride, Doc? :Dr. Ledoux: No, thank you, Charles, we'll walk. I could use the air. (they leave) ---- :Caleb (to Mattie): We're leaving here, Mattie. :Mattie: What? But you were brilliant! You saved Jenny and her baby's lives! :Caleb: Mattie, don't you understand? Charles had to fight that man to let me treat her! This town isn't ready for change! We're just going to have to go where we're accepted! (softens and goes to hug Mattie) :Mattie: Oh, Caleb! :Caleb: There's a stage leaving on Sunday afternoon. I'll tell Doctor Baker in the morning. ---- External links * IMDb * TV.com 804 804